


《鲜红史》

by mangdaoshi



Category: NineBraids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi
Summary: 九辫在一九几几





	《鲜红史》

**Author's Note:**

> 九辫在一九几几

他们两个在外面搭过一个窠，北门里元升大街胡同原来是金声茶园，窠就筑在茶园隔着一道街的尾巴岔道上，白日里跑洋车满街都是灰尘，兼以车铃嘲哳，张云雷就把除老虎窗以外的窗子给锁上了。租主是沪上来的，学上海开埠以后英国人在石库门筑屋的风气，在天津卫的屋顶上搭了个不伦不类的老虎窗，张云雷因此得以在窗台上种黄月季和小葱。那株月季臊眉搭眼，小葱倒鲜碧快活，拔了切丝拌豆腐很便利。老虎窗对着的另一扇窗户面朝胡同里，因着筑得高，恰好看见这爿地上起伏如波的瓦片，乌漆漆的瓦下面撑出几只竿子晾湿衣服，灰黑褐的衣料抖开来展在半空，混着炒菜的油烟热气，在一群簇紧的屋子半腰绕出层叠尺厚的霾。   
张云雷就是对着这扇窗户抽的烟，他拿背靠着窗框，手环在胸前，手指里夹了烟但忘掉去咬烟嘴，半晌烟灰积得太长，他就慢慢把香烟举到外面抖掉，不慌不忙。他手指上有一道不明显的焦黄痕迹，藏在右手中指侧面，每天半夜关灯时他都故意用右手去锨按钮，把那道黄渍露示给杨九郎看。 灯光仿佛舞台上的追光，他按灭了，两个人就钻进黑夜里，杨九郎抓不到他，从被子另一边拱过来，呼吸在他颈边停三两秒，又退回去了。   
头一次张云雷唱堂会回来就吐了，扶在门口呕了一滩污糟烂泥。杨九郎给他开门，倒水，熬难喝的醒酒汤，在汤里加陈皮和冰糖，张云雷忍住了才没吐第二次。杨九郎站在一颗从天花板吊下来的光溜溜的灯泡下面，揉张云雷红薄的耳尖，他想开口又不知问什么好，张云雷极烦躁地躲开他的手，头颅弯垂在颈上，嘴里臭气酸甜搅在一块儿，像喝了一大碗死蝴蝶。杨九郎于是不再碰他，手指攥着衣角，在他对面坐下来。他面前的桌子泛着油光，晚饭后他擦了一遍但没擦干净，张云雷的影子投过来，漫过那些油垢，把他的影子吞吃掉，他肩膀里的骨头就有种被啮碎的虚假痛感。张云雷拿手捂着额头，杨九郎感到一丝微妙的触碰发生在足下，布鞋鞋面绷的绣线摩挲着他裤管里露出的脚踝，于是他抬头，正好对上张云雷抬起的眼睛和一双黑眉毛。   
“八两烧酒。”   
“一个人那么多？”   
“我疯了我自己喝那么多？”张云雷小小踢他一脚，整个人瘫倒在桌面上。   
“我给你淘淘碗，兑点热水。”   
杨九郎捻起那只碗在手里掂了掂，他看张云雷缩起肩膀，不答应。 

第二天中午张云雷起床，宿醉头疼使他读了好几遍杨九郎留在床头的条子才明白他说回了北平，屋里入秋以后就很冷，他披着杨九郎的一件旧夹克出门，那滩污迹已经不见了，这使他怀疑昨晚都是自己做的一个梦。 

 

戏班子后台没人查烟，算起来张云雷不是后台吸烟的惯犯，只是杨九郎那里的惯犯。茶园戏台三面是凸的，演员在侧面候场，张云雷下了戏就摸进随便哪块幕子后面点烟，他油彩头面都还没卸，杨九郎一撩帘子就看见他水袖挽到胳膊肘上面，手里夹烟，翘着二郎腿，嫩粉的水裤底下露出葱绿的鞋，鞋尖绣了两瓣肉色海棠叶。他一抢张云雷的烟，头面就当啷乱响，张云雷躲无可躲，拿花盆底踹杨九郎的膝盖，杨九郎欺他是坐着，压上去捉着他手腕子就把烟缴了。张云雷被罩下来的来苏水气味劫住，那味道昭示着杨九郎一下班就往这儿赶，挤过人潮，在黑暗的后台撩起他的帘子来，本来刺鼻的气味也闻起来很沉静了。   
张云雷安静下来，佝偻着背拿一根手指滑过杨九郎外套里面马甲背心的扣子。   
杨九郎拿鞋尖碾灭了烟，放开他的手腕。张云雷装作被握疼的样子，摸着腕子直起身，耷拉着薄薄的眼皮，也不看杨九郎，一些油彩被汗腻开，晕在他乌黑的眼尾边上。他装模作样地问，这位先生找谁呀？   
“不找别人，就找你呢。”杨九郎捏着他下巴把他的脸掰过来，张云雷“啧”一声，他便立刻松了手，嘴里嘟囔着：“我没使多大劲儿......”   
“辫儿，你看这个。”杨九郎从上衣口袋里夹出一张叠得方方正正的报纸，展开抻平给张云雷看，“东天仙那边园子招人呐，你不是小时候学的大鼓吗，你得去试，你得......”   
“行了，”张云雷不耐烦去看，他挥开杨九郎的手，“我不去。”   
“为什么？”杨九郎把报纸又展到张云雷眼前抖了抖。   
“不为什么，管着么你。”张云雷提高了声音，他别过头去，下巴压在自己掌心，手肘虚撑在大腿上——右边那条刚伤了，没和杨九郎提过。   
“不是，这时候不是跟我闹脾气的时候，多好一机会，咱不能白白放过去。”杨九郎蹲下来凑到张云雷面前，“到底为什么不去？我哪儿做的不好，你说，我肯定改。”   
张云雷挑了下眉头，他也朝杨九郎凑过去，两个人呼吸喷在对方脸上，杨九郎闻见张云雷身上的脂粉味，帘子阻隔了光，张云雷的眼睛是一片幽暗的影子，缓慢冲他眨着。   
那瓣肉色的海棠叶在半空绕了一圈，他说：“九郎，你错就错在......”停顿一下，继续说：“错就错在，上次后台我嘴上的胭脂好吃么？”   
“赔我。”张云雷冲他笑得眯起眼睛。   
这他妈不胡闹么，一股气冲上杨九郎头顶，他“噌”一下站起来，地方狭小转不了圈，只能撸几把自己的后脑勺，可终于还是没骂出口。

 

十多年前东天仙是圈在奥租界里的，隔壁就是意租界的大安乐宫和回力球场，去秋杨九郎带着张云雷来看过一场折子戏，御碑亭演到雨越下越大，柳春生唱一段流水，张云雷就催促杨九郎走了——“不是余谭梅尚演的有什么听头？”他把一手心的果脯塞杨九郎嘴里，拉着他愣是半道退了场。杨九郎下意识顺着他，回过神来已经在黄包车上了，张云雷点名要去光明电影院看《马路天使》，杨九郎听戏听了个囫囵，心中正懊丧，边给张云雷把围巾掖上边小声抱怨这戏听一半走算怎么回事儿。张云雷掐着他白生生的脸皮很轻蔑地笑：“你想接着听？我给你唱，听着啊——读书之人要至诚，戒之在色心拿稳，怕什么男男共黄昏。”  
“词儿不对吧？”  
“怎么不对？”  
杨九郎不说话了，飒飒寒风袭面，大马路边的梧桐叶子掉在街沿堆成座座颓唐的小丘，车夫踩过去毕毕剥剥一长串生脆的裂响，新建的百货商场灯火通明，远处还未竣工的楼已铺上一排玻璃，透明映着璨璨街灯，租界内楼厦高耸威压，天边一轮萎靡的尖月被掩在阴云之后反而看不分明，看起来今夜要落雨。  
杨九郎正愁二人无伞，张云雷掐他手心里的肉，嬉皮笑脸地说电影开场赶不上了，他想去听里面周璇唱的那个歌儿，他见天儿在街上听别人放这个，又说想过耶诞节，问他那时候在哪儿。杨九郎回神先笑了笑，张云雷反而不笑了，他理着杨九郎的衣摆，垂首看不清眉目，就剩一个在街灯下惨白的额头晾给杨九郎看。杨九郎这身西服是头一次穿，黑底带暗银竖条纹，裤缝笔直，张云雷扫了一眼，他拉平杨九郎的领带，心落回肚子里，手落回杨九郎的掌心。  
电影也只赶上后半场，散场后淅淅沥沥下小雨，两个人在影院屋檐下等了一刻钟，后来回去的半路上又停在路边吃了碗馄饨。馄饨推车的条凳溅了泥，杨九郎发现的时候已经蹭了左半个大腿，张云雷说了句“该”，杨九郎舀一勺辣椒酱堵住他的嘴，摊主慌慌张张来赔罪，他拎着裤脚管含糊了几句没事儿，摊主过意不去，免了一半的馄饨钱做洗衣费。  
张云雷吹着馄饨，街灯在雨后湿润的空气里氤氲开，昏黄水波荡在馄饨汤的油花里，头顶夜色无边，一场秋雨一场寒，他把这勺喂到杨九郎嘴边，说：“张嘴。”杨九郎便张开嘴，轻轻咬住勺子不放。  
张云雷付的一碗馄饨资费，排出几枚大钱把这夜圆满了。  
泥点子是这身行头上抹不掉的污渍，张云雷也曾拿出熨斗来烫平衣裳的褶皱，摸着料子就觉得异常快活，好像污渍任凭雨打风吹都侵袭不了，是从此长长久久的凭依。他自己水衣上也有杨九郎打翻的水，有两个人混在一起的汗，他有时候恨不得把衣服泡透了，有时候又想把它一把火烧干净，但最早杨九郎送他那支珠钗却还在他衣箱底下拿缎子裹着。他适配这样的便宜货却从来肯不用，杨九郎想送他贵重的饰物无一例外都被挡了回来，一是说自己不是正经唱戏的，二是说得了吧，有这个钱不如多给他买几包好烟。  
但这个污渍塌毁在耶诞节那天晚上，他用嗅觉把自己坚实的壁垒打破了。杨九郎身上来苏水的味道磨得匀净，冲和平淡，但被一股浓香冲得七零八落，间杂着火车上廉价皮座椅的刺鼻气味和楼底下胡同里的尘土味，难为张云雷怎么把那缕香气辨认出来的。  
日落时杨九郎才到，风尘仆仆，火车晚点，张云雷不声不响地掸他身上的灰，鼻子发酸，饭桌上别无他话，张云雷吃晚饭不开电灯，拿一碟白斩鸡和八宝粥把今天糊弄过去了。饭后两人无事可做，张云雷唱曲杨九郎记词，这才把灯打开，他唱了一小段莲花落，钢笔在纸上哗啦啦地走，似乎耶诞节活该这样乏善可陈。远远的，不知哪家人在弹钢琴，音符都是一个键一个键摁出来的，断断续续，和着张云雷的嗓子，两处声音缠成一股纽绳，直通落雪的耶诞节之天。

 

张云雷右腿这件事瞒了杨九郎小半个月，他使身上多，宁可在不伦不类的茶园唱不伦不类的戏也不肯去别的地儿，气得杨九郎坐车回了北平，半月以后又回来了，去金声茶园听张云雷伴着一群角儿义演为发大水筹款。  
总算正正经经能在后台找到一回他，张云雷卸头面，行头是大家共穿的，在台下看着还好，离近了就能瞧见衣领上的垢和缝补的痕迹。“这可是件老衣服了。”杨九郎从后面凑到张云雷身旁，张云雷抹脸的动作断了一拍，他不理杨九郎，杨九郎自讨没趣，就着手帮他卸头发，春末初夏天津已经开始热了，张云雷头发里藏的都是汗，眼睛周围早晕了妆，黛黑的眉毛湿漉漉的，杨九郎也不嫌弃，帮他一点点把头发给拆了，又想替他擦脸。张云雷这时候气消了些，把手巾递过去，杨九郎自然仔仔细细替他擦妆，温湿的手巾揩他的眉梢眼角，再拧一遍，擦他嘴唇和脸颊，把胭脂卸了才发现他嘴唇没血色。杨九郎把手巾一扔：“说说吧，怎么回事儿？”  
“腿疼。”张云雷倒没和他纠缠，直接说了。  
“哪条腿？”  
“右边儿。”  
“你现在跟我去西医院，找大夫，大夫我熟......”  
“去不了，”张云雷把纽扣解开一粒，露出得逞的笑，“今儿晚上我还得唱堂会戏，赶场呐，杨大夫。”他拉长腔，笑的时候眉梢扬起，眼角弯翘，一派诚挚，笑得杨九郎摔了毛巾，憋半天憋出个“去你的吧”，这夜似乎是收不了尾了。  
“张云雷，”杨九郎在镜子前连名带姓地喊他，那长方的镜子周围围了一圈灯泡，刺目晃眼。后台嘈杂，人来人往，吆喝声、喝水声，笑骂声拢聚在一块儿，在后台上空凝出一团化不开的雾气。有些人要赶下一场了，场上锣鼓点还在继续，锵锵锵锵，奏得正紧，胡琴也起了，各方人物粉墨登场，人各生死，露水一世，只剩下戏台永生。  
杨九郎站在镜子前盯着张云雷卸了妆的脸，语气平静，他问他，你跟我走吗？  
“我都说了我今晚......”  
“张云雷，这可是最后一回，你跟我走吗？”  
张云雷扑簌着睫毛，舌头没完没了地舔着嘴角，他安静了半分钟，忽然长长出了一口气，结束了这一串的小动作，开始慢条斯理地收拾着杨九郎摘下来的头饰，把它们归置到一个磨损了边角却擦得干干净净的匣子里，说道：“走？去哪儿？北平？”  
杨九郎默不吭声了，他像是泄了气，嘴角压着不声不响。  
“我今晚还得赶场，劳驾您动动，别挡道。”张云雷阖上匣子，闭了会儿眼，多添了一句：“明儿带我去看吧，总会有时间的。”他声音嘶哑如塞破絮，像也是泄了气，整个人木然得很。

 

养伤时杨九郎在这里小住了半个月，老虎窗上养的黄月季死了，一天下暴雨张云雷忘提醒杨九郎收回来，被水泡烂了根，葱也萎顿了，因着没人在屋里起锅开灶。窗前的死了不打紧，杨九郎干脆和一家花店订了花，每天傍晚都有人来送，张云雷没说喜欢也没说讨厌，杨九郎在的时候病号不用亲自去拿花，杨九郎插好了他正眼也不给几下，等杨九郎晚归了，他又一个人扶着橱柜，或是单脚跳着去门口取花。杨九郎那天回来刚好和送花人打个照面，张云雷一只脚没穿拖鞋，单脚跳来拿花，那只没穿鞋的腿在夕阳里呈现出一种涨紫的颜色，杨九郎利落地道谢接过花，把张云雷搂住，两个人在门廊抱了会儿，鲜花簇在张云雷的后腰，黄昏从外面的烟火里透进屋，落在发顶像满头珠翠金银，过几分钟日头西移，又都化为乌有了。  
“抱一会儿得了，你就是不够揍儿，吃晚饭吧。”张云雷轻微挣扎一下，他把伤腿落在杨九郎的皮鞋鞋尖，出门前杨九郎刚帮他洗的头，发丝长了搔着耳廓，有股胰子香味。  
“得，我死活在你这儿落不着好。”杨九郎放开他的腰，“我搀着你吧。”  
杨九郎带回来月盛斋的酱羊肉，兼以二妙堂的合碗酪，张云雷才知晓他回了趟家，他们开了酒，两个人都喝了一点，薄红染上面颊，夜是深了。  
张云雷对着酒盅想到，杨九郎身上气味干净，是有些故意的温柔和怯懦，他一双白净的手骨肉匀称，指尖尖柔，因而显得有些女气，往自己身体里探的时候也犹犹豫豫。某天他们躺在床上，裸裎相对，月光从窗外照进来，昏恻恻一片白霜，他被灌了满屁股不是自己的玩意儿，却趁着杨九郎昏醉过去而趴下来吻他的指尖，他那时已说不出话来，喉咙里像被钳进了火炭，只能自己心里想着却不说。手指在他口中化作多刺的鱼，张云雷轻轻咬着他的手腕，回想杨九郎第一次在茶园见到自己的那一幕，顷刻死魂灵复苏，他以前在后台听见人传道福音，虽然当时几个老演员急着赶人，但他却听了一耳朵，至此一直记得——爱是恒久忍耐又有恩慈，爱是不嫉妒，不作害羞的事——然而眼下却再也没有那么好的月色了。  
杨九郎也喝了酒，他量浅不能多饮，喝半杯眼前的张云雷就化作三个，一个原模原样，一个画着脸谱，一个五官糊涂。原模原样那个是他的好人，画着脸谱那个是他的角儿，五官糊涂那个则是他的冤家。他的冤家在后台勾着他不让他逃回北平过安稳的小日子，他想起的是某年某月某日，张云雷唯一一件素褶子被他从背后撕开一道长缝，他后脊梁骨从那儿凸出来，杨九郎捂着他的后背数他的肋骨，小心翼翼揉搓他腿根的软肉，春风复多情，吹我罗裳开；他在张云雷耳畔念叨他的名字，把他的手压在被褥里，看它们挣扎，又帮张云雷熨帖地拉好长褂的下摆，离他半步之遥，春风复无情，吹我梦魂散。  
喝醉了的二人勾勾搭搭进屋，杨九郎还试图清醒着抖出一份报纸来看，看来看去满纸都是“张云雷”三个字。屋里开了盏火，张云雷趴在他肩上同他一道看，他这时候腿也不疼了，用食指指在报纸白边上问这是什么字儿，杨九郎就笑，张云雷让他不要笑了，日本人已经长驱直入东三省了，我在天津，你回北平，天津天津，北平......北平有你的......唱戏，可他就会这个了，他的钗子藏在衣柜底下，杨九郎送给他的物什，他得收一百年，角儿全死光了也得留着，这是他小半辈子的事儿了，他会死，他得死，而他们都会也得死，一百年，哪怕就算五十年以后——嗐，他考虑不了那么远。  
灯影绰绰，张云雷满目的光，他灭了火，摸索着去舔舐杨九郎的唇瓣，他唇瓣不厚不薄，张云雷问他下午去了哪儿，杨九郎说去买了月盛斋的酱羊肉、二妙堂的合碗酪，然后满室沉默，连一丝月光也不施舍进来，一对唇齿相和，他们漂浮在夜里，不再说话。

后半夜窗角结了层霜，两人并肩躺在床上，杨九郎起身想给他收拾一下，被张云雷拦住了。如果有光，张云雷会看清杨九郎的背上全是指痕和血道，他问杨九郎：“你后不后悔？”  
“我悔什么呢？”杨九郎的声音闷而低。  
张云雷半晌不应，他右腿疼痛，是那天场上压了筋骨，他想起自己廉价的珠钗，那件翻云覆雨时撕开的素褶子，受潮而吸不了的香烟，他那时靠在窗框上思考了很多，然后孕生出一个问题——“你看被子底下这两根东西，你怎么对得起杨太太？若把你我拉到大街上你看别人是唾我还是唾你？”


End file.
